Differing Viewpoints On:
by Ytak
Summary: [Jap. names used] Not everyone sees something the same way. A series of humorous oneshots I write when I feel like it. MKDC Ch. 9: Interior Decorating
1. Snow

Differing Viewpoints on…  
  
* Snow *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Nakamori's eye twitched. Aoko gaped.  
  
On the doorstep of their house stood a fantastic snow facsimile of a certain phantom thief down to a finely made snow cape and monocle made of ice.   
  
The snow kaitou was wearing the grin that he was so famous for and bearing a heist notice.  
  
A few more long seconds lapsed before Nakamori leapt onto the snow kaitou and pummeled it to a wet slush all the while screaming, "I hate snow! I hate Kid!" and other curses.  
  
Aoko yelled at her father that the heist notice was getting wet and it might be ruined.  
  
Peeking over the rooftop edge Kaitou Kid watched with a pleased grin on his face. I love snow, thought Kaitou Kid as he watched the spectacle.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Inspired by my placing a 2 ft. tall snowman in front of one of my friend's 2nd floor dorm room door.  
  
Disclaimer: Belongs to Aoyama-sensei. Not me. 


	2. Cherry Blossoms

Differing Viewpoints On…

* Cherry Blossoms * 

* * * * *

            Conan spat out another petal as he stepped off of his skateboard.  Except for the fact that he could not seem to spit it out.  Ayumi giggled as she watched him try to get rid of the offending piece of a plant and Genta and Mitsuhiko smirked at Conan.

            "You know, Conan, that's what you get for going really fast in the spring," Genta told Conan.

            Conan glared at Genta.  

            "You're just trying to find a way to make yourself feel better because you're jealous that I have a cool skateboard and you don't," snapped Conan.

            "Wow," said Ayumi, "someone is in a bad mood.  Do you not like flowers, Conan-kun?"

            "No.  I don't like cherry blossoms."

            "I looooooove cherry blossoms.  There are sooooo pretty," chirped Ayumi.  "I wonder why you don't."

            The Detective Boys sat down on the grass beneath a cherry tree and opened their lunches.  Conan eyed the cherry tree with suspicion.  He picked up a piece of food and as he was about to put it into his mouth a cherry blossom fell on the food.  Conan glared at the offending petal.  He picked off the petal and ate the food.  When he reached down for another piece of food a wind blew and dumped an unusual amount of cherry blossoms on Conan and his meal.

            The other Detective Boys had witnessed this event.  Ayumi started to giggle like mad and Genta and Mitsuhiko began to snicker and then roar with laughter.

            And they wonder why I don't like cherry blossoms, thought Conan; I'm a magnet for them!

* * * * *

Disclaimer:  Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan.  Not me.


	3. Wind

Differing Viewpoints On…

            ~ Wind ~

* * * * *

            Another day, another heist, thought Hakuba as he watched Inspector Nakamori bumble around the area that was shortly going to be the stage to the infamous Kaitou Kid.  

            He watched the numerous numbers of people nearby with only passing interest.  One never knew if one of those people was Kid, or actually one Kaito Kuroba, high school student and classmate, in disguise.  Hakuba noted that the local weather forecasters were once again incorrect about the day's weather.  It was not clear and sunny; instead it was gray and windy.

            "Eeeek," shrieked one girl as a gust of wind came up and under her skirt and tried to show the nearby people what underwear she was wearing.

            Hakuba noted for future reference that wearing his Inervess coat on a windy day would be unwise and potentially embarrassing.  For who knew if it would fly up and tangle in his legs causing him to fall?

            Just as Hakuba completed this thought another gust of wind displayed the view up the quite short shirt of a girl photographing some nearby architecture.  

            She looked around at the nearby people to see if anyone had seen.  She gave what initially Hakuba had thought was an embarrassed 'Eep!' and scuttled quickly away.

            By this point, however, the detective in Hakuba's brain caught up with everything he had seen in the passed minute.  He blinked twice as the pieces came together.  One, the view up the skirt displayed something that females most definitely DO NOT have.  Two, Kid was known to cross dress.  Three, this was the location of a heist that was to begin in three minutes and 48 seconds.

            Finally, Hakuba's body began to function again as he shot off after the 'girl.'  

            "There's Kid, he's disguised as that girl," yelled Hakuba as he ran by some of the patrolling officers.  

            Needless to say Kaito was supremely embarrassed that his cover had been blown.        Quite literally.  

            So, he decided to change clothes and start the heist a little early.

            Kid made it up, over, and through the officers guarding the object of this day's heist and seized it.

            Despite being pursued by the relentless Hakuba and indomitable officers of the Taskforce he made it to a nearby balcony and deployed his glider.

            With a graceful jump he launched into the air, only to have a gust of wind blow him down towards the ground and suddenly push him up and in loops.        

            I don't think I like wind very much right now, Kaito thought with chagrin written all over his face as he struggled to keep control of his glider.

            Hakuba smirked not feeling like the day had been such a loss.  For despite the fact that Kid had gotten the jewel, Kid had been embarrassed, not once, but twice by the wind that day.

            Maybe wind is not such a loathe thing after all, Hakuba thought. 

* * * * *

Hehe.  As much as I love Kaito and Kid this opportunity was too good to pass up.  We know he cross dresses, heck, he used a urinal dressed up as a girl once (I own all three volumes, so I can see the insanity that is Magic Kaito sometimes).  Maybe now he won't cross dress on a windy day, right?  ^_^


	4. Tans

Differing Viewpoints on…

@ Tans @

* * * * *

            "Um, so where are you from, America or Africa?" Heiji heard a voice behind him and to his right say.

            "Excuse me?" said Heiji, turning.

            "Oh!  I'm so sorry," said the, now embarrassed, women after seeing his green eyes.  

            Grumbling Heiji walked away.

            "What are you grumbling about this time?" asked an exasperated Kazuha.

            "Another person thought I was African or something again."

            "Well, you have no one to blame but yourself.  You let yourself get so tan," nagged Kazuha.

            "It's my grandfather's fault!" snapped Heiji interrupting Kazuha.

            Kazuha continued talking, ignoring what Heiji was saying, "And if you keep tanning like that then your skin will look like leather when you are forty.  A little bit of tan is nice, though."

            "I NEVER said I liked getting so tan," yelled Heiji, "people keep thinking I'm not Japanese."

            "WEEEEELLLLL," Kazuha shouted right back, "I like a little bit of a tan."

            And, so, the argument went back and forth between both sides as they stated, I sorry, yelled their respective opinions on tans.

* * * * *

Disclaimer:  Detective Conan is the property of Gosho Aoyama. 

Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	5. Rain and White

Differing Viewpoints On:

Rain and White

* * *

**SPLAT!**

Kid looked up at the cloudy sky. UH, OH!

**SPLAT! SPLAT!**

> Inspector Nakamori looked up at the cloudy sky. Hmmmm.

Then the heavens opened up an began to poor down drenching everyone through the soles of their shoes in less than a minute.

Pointing at Kid, Nakamori yelled, "Don't think a little rain is going to stop me, Kid!" Any further comments were cut off by what he saw.

Boxers with rubber duckies on them were quite visible.

Kid looked down and saw the same thing. He looked at Nakamori. Nakamori looked at him. Kid gave an embarrassed grin and wave and promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Nakamori stared at the spot that Kid had vacated for a few more moments. Then he began a hearty chuckle that turned into a roar. The rest of the Kaitou Kid Task Force soon joined in. They were thanking the unexpected rain for giving them a laugh. Kid silently was cursing the rain and his white 'uniform'.

* * *

Wrote that in a little over ten minutes. Guess Kid forgot to check the weather report. I don't know why he's wearing boxers with rubber duckies. --;

> 6-28-04 Correction: I just figured out where the rubber ducky boxers came from. Icka is the keeper of them. A while back I read it in her profile and I guess the idea was stewing in my head. You can see it at this address (you'll have to type it in yourself, ff.net doesn't allow web addresses): www.mischif dot net/factoid dot htm I feel so bad. :'( I stole them from Icka.

Disclaimer: Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama. I'm just borrowing.


	6. April 1st

I write D.C. stories, not C.C. Feel free to read anyway, it is fun.

* * *

**April 1st**

* * *

Heiji looked right, then left. His face broke into a wide, mischievous grin. He moved over to futon on the floor. Quickly he shoved something under the pillow. 

Nearly jumping out of his house slippers when he heard a "Heiji! Are you done using the bathroom? We need to go!" he took a deep breath and yelled back, "Be there in a sec!"

Heiji paused a moment to wipe the smile off his face and walked out of the room with a pleased walk. 'I _love_ this day!' he thought happily.

That night, after spending the day with Heiji, Kazuha, and Ran, Conan climbed into the futon that was in the room he shared with Kogoro.

He took off his glasses and placed them underneath the desk so Kogoro couldn't step on them.

Conan flopped back, his head hitting the pillow hard. A loud 'WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' sound caused Conan and the sleeping Kogoro to bolt up in their respective sleeping places.

"Boy, what'd you do that for? I just fell asleep!" snapped Kogoro, moving his fist to bop Conan on the head.

Dodging, Conan said, "It wasn't me!"

He reached under his pillow and pulled out a whoopee cushion. Conan exchanged an look with Kogoro. "It was Hat-Heiji-niisan. He apparently _loves _April first. Stupid American tradition."

Growling, Kogoro rolled over to get comfortable again. He muttered, "_Loves_ April first, does he? I'll show him 'love' the next time he dares to come over."

In Osaka, Heiji was snickering as he walked to his room to do some late-night reading.

His mother, who was entering her own room, asked, "What is funny?"

"Nothin', mom. Just like April first."

* * *

I swear I didn't plan to write anything for a while after finishing ATftBtT but I started to get ideas. --,

Detective Conan is the property of Gosho Aoyama.

Posted: 9-13-04


	7. Leaves

Leaves

* * *

"I want you to keep an eye out for that &$#!& thief!" Nakamori yelled into his walkie-talkie. "He could be anywhere!" 

Nakamori scanned the area as he saw his officers move in and out of the leaves, grass clippings, and mulch piles spaced equally in the lot for a lawn service.

Muttering to himself, he picked up a stick and began to walk past the piles sticking the stick into each pile. Hearing a rustling sound, he whipped his head around and saw only a few piles of leaves and mulch.

Nakamori cast a suspicious glance around the area. Satisfied he turned back around and continued to stomp around. He turned around again when he heard rustling again. Still, he only saw leaves and mulch. Muttering even louder he began to turn around again only to let out an undignified squawk as he was pulled back into pile of leaves.

A familiar but despised voice addressed Nakamori, "So glad you could join me in playing in the fall leaves."

Abruptly, the pile of leaves got up and ran away, leaving Nakamori sitting on the ground with a few leaves haphazardly sticking out of hair. A slightly crazed expression crossed his face as he watched the 'pile of leaves' scuttle away into a bigger pile of leaves. "Arrest those leaves!" he roared, diving into the pile that Kaitou Kid had gone.

Nakamori's officers looked at him and shrugged as they dove into the big pile of leaves. After many minutes of spreading the pile of leaves out, the officers got off the ground and began to pick leaves off their uniforms.

All of the officers realized that their enthusiastic dive into the leaves had gotten leaves _into_ their uniforms.

The general grumbling of the officers was broken by Kid's voice, "Hope you've enjoyed reminiscing about how you played in leaf piles as children!"

* * *

This has not been proof read, so there will be mistakes. I just wanted to spit something out. 


	8. Footwear

**Differing Viewpoints On…**

Footwear

* * *

"Oooooooooh, look at this pair of shoes," Kaito said in a falsetto voice.

Aoko made a fist and shook it threateningly at him. "Kaitooooooooooo, if I hear that one more time…...," she said, leaving the threat hanging.

"Ah, give it a break, Aoko. I swear every time you see a new pair of shoes, that's what you say," Kaito said lazily as they walked past the shoe display. "If they cover my feet and keep them a comfortable, I'm happy with them." 'And I'd rather not tell her that some of those shoes would be great for disguises.'

"Hmp! You just have no taste," Aoko said.

"Sure I do!" said Kaito cheekily, "I've got taste in my mouth." He ducked under a mop that Aoko had taken from a nearby sweeper.

"Hold still you!" she barked.

"Nah…I think I'll continue ducking," he said, running off ahead as Aoko returned the broom to the surprised person.

Kaito chuckled to himself as he decided to pull Aoko's chain a little more. "Look at those shoes!" he said happily. He ducked reflexively, knowing Aoko would some how find a broom in a second or two.

Instead, an immense pain went through his foot as Aoko smashed down with her heeled boot. "EEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, grabbing the hurting foot and jumping up and down a little on the other.

"I warned you not to make fun of me, Kaito," she said with a slightly malicious smile.

Kaito whimpered a little as he held his foot.

* * *

My thanks to all of you who have reviewed in the past and I thank you for waiting. I haven't had any ideas until today on what to write.

4-19-05


	9. Interior Decorating

**Differing Viewpoints On:**

Interior Decorating

* * *

Heiji blinked, "That's an awful lot of floral patterns," he said, feeling dazed from the plethora of flowers.

Kazuha sighed and clasped her hands together, "I know. Isn't it beautiful?"

Heiji stared at her and looked down at his small companion. Conan was even more dazed as he watched Ran run from one thing to another.

"Kazuha-chan! Come look at this one!" Ran yelled. Kazuha left the boys alone as she went to Ran.

Conan broke out of his daze with a shutter. "I really hope they don't want to decorate their homes like that."

Heiji nodded in agreement. "What do you say we check out the electronics? I know I'd like to get my testosterone back. I think it feel out at the door."

Conan nodded and they turned to leave. Standing at the door was a pair of irate girls. "Where do you two think you're going," Kazuha and Ran said as one.

"Uh, um, I really want to check out a new game they have in electronics, Ran-neechan. Can we please go look at it?" Conan asked in 'you can't say no to me' mode.

"Okay, but you can't go anywhere else. That means if a murder happens, you are going to stay in electronics, or so help me, you will be in so much trouble," Ran said. She seemed to be come larger and more threatening with every word.

Heiji and Conan nodded quickly and ran out of the room.

"Hattori," Conan said as the slipped into the room with the latest and greatest electronics and games, "I think I am going to make sure a nothing floral every gets near anyplace I live. I like what masculinity I have."

Heiji simply nodded in agreement.

The next morning, over breakfast, Ran said with much enthusiasm, bringing out a catalogue, "Dad, I found a number of nice couches we could put in the Agency to replace those ratty old ones. I picked one out yesterday and they are going to deliver it today."

Conan managed a glimpse of the cover before Ran handed it over to her father. There was a very pink floral pattern on the cover. He swore he could hear music play in the background that was strongly reminiscent of a horror movie.

* * *

2-8-06 


End file.
